


If you hurt one of us, you won't live to tell the tale

by Vacantuser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Caring Hunk (Voltron), Garrison trio, Hurt, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Not detailed tho, Other, Team as Family, keith cares in his quiet way, lance looking after hunk, mentions of torture, might do another chapter if wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacantuser/pseuds/Vacantuser
Summary: Anger coursed through my body. Anger clouded my mind and blurred my vision. Anger tore through my throat in a scream. Despair had tears flooding down face. I hardly even felt the warm, wet tears dripping down my face and pooling around my head. Then another feeling ripped through my body; pain. Red hot pain searing through my flesh down to the bone ripping another scream from my throat. My voice was already going, stolen along the way from the pain in my throat caused by hours of screaming. Screams started by anger, urged on by despair, and stolen from pain. I knew the other paladins in the other room could my cries. I knew they were likely being tortured, too. I could hear muffled screaming. This was all my fault. I messed up the mission. I never knew when to quit. I was mad at myself when I woke up in a room surrounded by my friends. Then, that anger turned to despair when they dragged me to another room knowing my friends likely suffered the same fate. Now, it was agony taking over my mind and body. Agony forcing the screams out of my throat. Agony that I brought upon myself. My will to fight had faded when the agony started.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Shiro and Hunk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	If you hurt one of us, you won't live to tell the tale

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to season two! I keep getting distracted by writing fanfiction. I hope they show a bit more of Keith lol. The next story probably won't be Pidge centric, I'm gonna try to write one focusing on different relationships.

PIDGE:

Anger coursed through my body. Anger clouded my mind and blurred my vision. Anger tore through my throat in a scream. Despair had tears flooding down face. I hardly even felt the warm, wet tears dripping down my face and pooling around my head. Then another feeling ripped through my body; pain. Red hot pain searing through my flesh down to the bone ripping another scream from my throat. My voice was already going, stolen along the way from the pain in my throat caused by hours of screaming. Screams started by anger, urged on by despair, and stolen from pain. I knew the other paladins in the other room could my cries. I knew they were likely being tortured, too. I could hear muffled screaming. This was all my fault. I messed up the mission. I made them stay longer in hopes of finding a shred of evidence about my brother's whereabouts. I never knew when to quit. I was mad at myself when I woke up in a room surrounded by my friends. Then, that anger turned to despair when they dragged me to another room knowing my friends likely suffered the same fate. Now, it was agony taking over my mind and body. Agony forcing the screams out of my throat. Agony that I brought upon myself. My will to fight had faded when the agony started.

SHIRO:

Her screams tore through the hallways and forced their way into our ears. We all knew why they took only her. She was the smallest and we were obviously protective over her. They knew her screams of agony would break us. They were right. Hunk was on his knees, hands clasped tightly over his ears as he cried, his eyes shut tight. His first instinct was to try to block out Pidge's screams, but I could tell it wasn't working. With every scream echoing through the halls, his body shook and his knuckles turned white from pushing his hands tighter over his ears. Lance was by his side, a comforting hand on his back as he whispered words of encouragement. His first instinct was to comfort his earliest friend. He was whispering about the happy times from before and after they got stuck in space. I think he's trying to distract himself with his stories, but I could see the shiver run down his spine and the way his face fell with every scream. Keith was pacing around the room, searching for an exit. His first instinct was to find a way out to help the younger paladin. We all had been looking for an exit since we woke, hours before they had dragged Pidge away. I knew he knew we're locked up good. Nothing short of a miracle could get us out, yet I was going around looking for an exit with him. I wanted to protect my team, all of them. We had to get out and rescue Pidge. I owe it to her family to keep her safe. I owed it to all of my team to keep each and every one of them safe. I promised myself I would. My first instinct was to keep my promise, one that I failed every tick Katie was being tortured. It's been a lot of ticks.

PIDGE:

Another volt of electricity danced through my side another scream slipped through my lips. I could hear an agonized scream coming from the room next door. Hunk's I think. He sounded so hurt. It's all my fault. Why didn't I just go when Shiro told me to? We could have escaped. We could have escaped and I kept us here for another dead lead. For useless data that didn't even tell me where Matt was. I did this. I did this all for nothing. Another volt of electricity and black spots swim in my vision. Was I still screaming? I couldn't tell anymore.

SHIRO:

The screaming finally stopped shortly after Hunk's scream of despair, but I doubt it was because the Galra decided to have mercy on her. She likely lost consciousness. At least when she was screaming, I could imagine her squirming around and making it difficult for the Galra soldiers. I could imagine her putting up a fight despite the pain. You can't fight when you aren't awake. She was completely at their mercy now. I tossed myself at the door, banging on it and screaming for them to take me instead the second her screams stopped just as I had done when they had initially taken her, but just like before, they ignore my pleas. She's only fourteen. A kid searching for her family. She didn't deserve this. I slam my Galra hand against the door again, like I had already done a million times and get the same simple scratch that wouldn't be making any way out for us anytime soon. I didn't know when they upgraded their doors, but it left us with no easy way out.  
"Shiro, we need to find a way out of here." I turn to face Keith who had a determined look on his face.  
"Once we get out, we'll make the Galra pay for what they've done," Lance adds, standing up for the first time in hours.  
"They don't get to get away with hurting her." Hunk's voice was as hoarse as Pidge's screams had been and he still looked heartbroken, but anger swam in his eyes.  
"We will get her home," I say. "Coran will heal her injuries and we will make those Galra soldiers pay. We just need to get out of this room and the rest will be easy." I doubt it would be as easy as I claimed. I know that as soon as we see Pidge's broken body, our hearts will break again. No one is going to get off of this ship unscathed, but the experience will bring us closer as a team and give us yet another reason to take the Galra down. Pidge is our youngest member. We all took it upon ourselves to keep her safe, yet we failed. That is going to weigh heavily on everyone in this room. I can't let them see how badly this is effecting me. As their leader, I need to keep it together and get everyone out of here. I won't let anyone else get hurt and I will make sure Katie sees her family again.  
"So what's the plan? Have we found any way out yet?" Lance asks.  
"Not yet, but I have an idea. Hunk, get ready to slam into that door as hard as you can. Keith, take down any guard waiting in the hallway. Lance, cover Keith," I order and everyone gets into position, but Hunk hesitates.  
"I don't think I'll be able to knock that door down."  
"You're not going to. Try it anyway." He gives me a confused look, but lets out a war cry as he runs at it. He immediately falls on his ass, but gets back up try it again. I just need him to get a guard to open that door. Please let someone open that door.

PIDGE:

Somewhere in the darkness, I felt my body being lifted. I felt so small against the bigger body holding me. Hunk? No, this wasn't Hunk's comforting grip. It was all muscle, no fluff. It wasn't the familiar arms of any of my teammates. I didn't like it. Somewhere in the distance, I heard a door open. Or was it right next to me? The war cry of a scream was definitely right next to me. I felt my body hit the ground, but I didn't remember being dropped. I force my eyes to open, but the weights they had turned into kept them shut. I had to know what was going on. I can hear my friend's screams. Are they ok? Are they fighting back? Are they being tortured? I couldn't tell. I just knew they were nearby. I have to see them. I have to apologize for letting this happen. I have to before they die. They're ok. They're not ok. They have to be ok. This is all my fault. Running. I can feel my body bouncing in someone's arms as they run. I can hear several sets of feet hitting the ground. Who's holding me? Where are we going? Is that gunfire? Who's shooting? Who's getting shot? Please be ok, guys. Please be ok.

SHIRO:

"Everyone guard Hunk!" I yell as he scoops our youngest paladin up. I would have preferred to have his fire power, but realistically speaking, he is the one who would be able to carry her the longest without getting too tired besides me. Pidge may be small, but she is still a person and weighs a good hundred pounds at least. I just hope we won't need to blast a giant hole in a wall to bust out. We all quickly move around Hunk, Keith and I on either side with Lance in back. The leader belongs in the back, but I couldn't argue that a sniper would do better back there right now. Especially with two members unable to fight back.  
"Do we know where they put our armor?" Lance screams out in a shrill voice as he narrowly ducks under a blast from a Galra soldier, which I quickly put to sleep with my Galra hand. I forgot I was the only one armed with out proper gear. Keith and Lance were stuck with the guns we stole from the soldiers we had innitailly knocked out. The ones that had tortured Pidge. I slam an angry fist at the next Galra I see and he crumples to the ground, letting Lance shoot the one behind him.  
"Plea-" a small voice pipes up, followed by a gasping breath.  
"Pidge! It's ok, I've got you. We're gonna get you out of here, alright, buddy?" I could here the fear and despair in Hunk's voice and I hoped she couldn't.  
"Be ok," She whispers.  
"Yes, you'll be ok, Pidge. We're gonna get you back to the castle and when you're out of the healing pod, I'll have a huge batch of alien style peanut butter cookies ready for you and we can all sprawl out in the lounge and Allura and Coran can tell you stories about space and," He starts rambling.  
"Hunk! Let's just focus on getting her out of here first, ok?" Lance cuts him off and I'm sure Hunk nodded in response. I was too busy destroying anything moving with a Galra symbol slapped on it's chest to pay it anymore attention than I had to. A door caught my eye as multiple guns started firing at us. You don't put twelve guards on a room holding nothing.  
"Our equipment must be in their," Keith voices my thoughts.  
"Take it down, H-" right, Hunk has his hands full. "Nevermind, I'll do it." It's not like Hunk has his bayard anyway.  
"We'll take care of the uglies in front of it. You just focus on cutting a hole through the door." We move as one, Lance and Keith working together to blast any Galra they see as I knock the ones in my way to the side. Lucky for us, this door wasn't as reinforced as the other one and I easily sliced a hole through it.  
"Hurry and get your armor. I'll guard the door." Hunk falters by the door, comparing his larger size against the relatively small hole. I made it the size I would have needed without thinking. "You can stay out here. See if there's any obvious wounds that might need immediate attention. Lance and Keith can grab everyone's stuff." They were already going to have to. Plus, Hunk would have to put Pidge down to put his armor back on.  
"I don't see any blood." I let out a small sigh of relief. She was barely conscious and I wasn't sure she was aware of what was going on, but at least she didn't have any broken bones or stab wounds. "But there are marks on her wrists, ankles and neck. I think they electrocuted her." She'll survive that. I don't like that she had to go through it, but she'll make a full recovery pretty quickly. She'll probably only be in the pod for an hour. She shouldn't need it at all. "I'm gonna check her stomach. I'm sure they restrained her as much as they could, especially since she was fighting them the entire time. I bet she got a lot of good hits in before they tied her down." She didn't have any marks on her knuckles from fighting, but maybe she kicked.

PIDGE:

Where did the comforting person holding me go? They were so warm and comfortable and safe. I didn't feel safe laying on the floor as someone examined my body. I could hear someone talking, but it sounded like a foreign language. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Alarm went through my body and cleared my mind when someone lifted my shirt. I sent the hardest punch I could muster into the pervert's face and couldn't help but smile when I heard a noise of pain. I opened my eyes to see a big, yellow blur standing over me. Wait, was that my favorite big, yellow blur?  
"Ow!" It is!  
"Hunk!" I shoot up to hug him, but somehow just end up falling against him with my limbs by his side in what was decidedly not a hug. It was more of an accidental headbutt that probably didn't hurt. Either way, he sees it for what it was meant to be and wraps his comforting arms around me.  
"Pidge! I'm so glad you're ok! How are you feeling?" I hadn't been paying attention to that. I had been too out of it to notice how my muscles ached or how my head felt like a jackhammer was pounding away at it. My vision wasn't clear and my limbs were stiff and hard to control when I tried to move. It hurt.  
"I'm ok. What about you? I heard you screaming. I'm so sorry I got everyone into this mess. I thought I could get important information, but it wasn't worth it knowing you guys got hurt over it."  
"We didn't get hurt. They only took you." I turn my head to see my favorite blue blur.  
"What do you mean they only took me? I heard all of you screaming. Don't lie to protect me. I don't deserve that."  
"Pidge, he's telling the truth. They didn't hurt us." A black and white blur places a warm hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't lie to me!" I messed up, I deserve to know what consequences they faced for my decision.  
"You're right. We're lying."  
"Shiro?" A blurred wave quiets Lance up.  
"I'll tell you exactly what happened once we get out of here. We've wasted enough time already. They could be on us at any moment."  
"Actually, I think we've already taken them all out. We've been sitting still for ten minutes already." My blood ran cold. This is exactly what happened when we got caught the first time. We took down a lot and no one else came for ten minutes. I slowed my team down. We're still sitting here because of me. I could tell even if they'd never admit it. The next ambush will be my fault just like the first one was.  
"We should hurry out just in case. Can you walk?" Shiro asked looking at me and holding out a hand to help me up. My vision was clearing and I had already slowed us down enough.  
"I can walk." Somewhere between sitting and standing, I ended up in Hunk's arms and we were running again, black dots filling my vision again. "I can walk." He doesn't even acknowledge my sentence. I probably wouldn't, either. It was obvious I couldn't. The electric shocks were still effecting my body and mind. It takes a scary amount of electricity to do that. The others must have been able to handle it better since they're bigger, but I doubt they weren't feeling the effects from it. Hunk did seem to stiffer than he normally is. Glancing at Shiro, I could tell he was, too. They're definitely moving slower than normal. Even with my short legs, I bet I could keep pace with them. I try to rub the spots out of my vision. I put all of my energy into pushing away from Hunk. "Put me down." I couldn't tell if the entire sentence came out before the spots completely took over.

SHIRO:

"Put m-" she was slurring her words again and I didn't have to look back to know she was out again.  
"Has anyone contacted Allura to tell her to get us out yet?" I can't believe it took me this long to ask.  
"We did as soon as we got a hold of our gear. She told us to meet her at the back of the ship as soon as we could." The back of the ship? Good, we're already moving in that direction.  
"Alright, let's go! Pick up the pace!" I know there wasn't any other physical wounds than where they held her down and shocked her, but her reaction didn't line up with that. It wasn't a concussion, she was very aware of her surroundings. Coran should be able to figure it out. He has scanners he can use on the ship. Turning the corner, we come face-to-face with an army of Galra sentries and soldiers. I just hope we can make it to the ship.  
"Take her." Not even a second later, Hunk's bayard is blasting through the army. "You won't take her again!" They were wrong to break us. Like a fractured bone, we heal stronger than we were before. If you hurt one of us, You'd better fear what we'll do to you next. We'll break you back. I hope Pidge heals with us. If they broke her spirit, I don't know what we'd do, but they'd better watch their backs. They never even fired their weapons before we tore through them and the wall keeping us from the castle. They didn't even try to fight us as we called our lions and pulled Green and Blue in. They were wise not to fire at the castle as Lance carried Pidge to the med bay. They were even smarter when they didn't follow us. They lost and they knew it. They were just one fleet, but we were an entire army. The fact that Coran and Allura destroyed vital parts of their ship while we were trapped probably didn't hurt, either. No one hurts a part of our team without paying the price.


End file.
